


to be or not to be

by luoshu1220



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoshu1220/pseuds/luoshu1220
Summary: 赤司征十郎受到了他的alpha的家暴。





	to be or not to be

**Author's Note:**

> 背景设定：在这个abo世界观里，omega杀掉标记他的alpha是不犯法的，如果他扛得住 alpha死去时ao连接为自己带来的常人难以忍受的痛楚最终存活下来的话。有很多omega想要借此逃离alpha的掌控，但是只有极少一部分人成功，大部分还是以同归于尽作结。为什么会有这种看起来对alpha非常不利的法律呢？私以为是为了补偿那些被掳走当作生育机器或受到不平等待遇的omega们。

又是这样；他不耐烦地想。毎次都是这样，被掐着脖子按在床上，然后被那个男人插进阴道，直到天亮这荒诞的性事才会结束。  
他看着他的alpha喘着粗气动作飞快地扒掉他身上的衣物，从喉咙里发出一声响亮的冷笑。为了让这场折磨早些结束，他几下蹬掉褪到脚踝的裤装，顺着男人的力道分开双腿露出腿间的穴口，然后别过了脸。赤司征十郎如同灵魂出窍殷冷眼旁观着这场婚内强奸，闭上眼睛之后还留在他脑海里的，是国中那时，绿间真太郎在他额心落下轻吻时浮着红的脸。

因为有了无数人的衬托对比，一言以蔽之：这使赤司征十郎恨透了他的alpha。他温和谦逊、照单全收来者不拒的表皮下藏了一只挑剔到极点的狮子，他一直等待着头顶悬挂的达摩克里斯之剑干脆利落地落下，顺便斩断那个alpha的颈椎——那个粗俗不堪的，阴险狡诈的，吝啬至极的，浑身上下都一无是处的，该死的alpha，根本死不足惜。  
无法反抗。他能做到的最好的程度也不过是换个人格死盯着他，然后施行言语攻击而已。在绝对的性别压制面前，一切决心和努力都是空谈。  
他大腿上被烟头烫过的伤疤不止一处，被扼住脖子的时候下手没轻没重也是常有的事。一次两次倒也有被原谅的正当理由，可每次都以醉酒后神志不清的借口随意搪塞过去，自然是超过了“过失”、“无意”的限度了。前不久他觉得有处伤痕的新生软肉有了点麻酥酥的细微痛感，本来以为放着不管也会像他身上其他的所有的伤口一样自行好转，谁知那点痛感竟渐渐地发了酵，最终成了蚀骨的痒意。他细细品味着身体给予自己的折磨，放任自流，甘之如饴，仿佛唯有此方才能让他在暗无天日的人间地狱里获得片刻的清醒。  
那个男人的眼里一直以来都长久地闪烁着懦弱又阴险的光芒，他的本性也由此一览无遗：生来怯懦，却又上瘾般地靠着些肮脏的手段谋得权利。他不乏聪慧，赤司征十郎评论道，但也仅仅只有这种程度而已。他不过是个接着酒精麻痹才敢对自己的omega实施暴行以求心理安慰的胆小鬼罢了。  
所以说，他到底是为什么才会嫁给这样一个令人反胃的男人？只因为他是一个omega？那个男人看上的也不过是赤司家雄厚的商业背景和经济基础，说到底这脆弱的商业联姻存活的时间长短，也不过是依附于他们两家的合作时间而己。  
按理说，他这种身世样貌智商都极为出众的omega不应该委身于这样一个上不得台面的男人。造成这等局面的罪魁祸首他自然心知肚明，他们为数不多的几次见面也只有四个月前的那一次有被记住的价值。赤司征十郎至今都记得在他的专车上，那个应该被他称为姨妈的女人脸上露出的令人作呕的微笑——“我打听过了，他很会「侍候」别人。”  
再次回想起婚礼时的场景，他几乎要笑出声来。父亲去世后他全部心力都放在了赤司的家族企业上，从来没想过他居然也有被逼着联姻的那一天。直到莫名其妙地被拉扯着走完红毯，他才知道他出场的身份是“即将出嫁的omega”——真是非常有戏剧性。  
赤司征十郎往下扫了一眼，一片肉黄色的皮肤撞进他眼里。是个alpha有什么用？他恶劣的想，移开了目光；还不是只能被下坠的肚子磨得失去他们引以为傲的生理性征，他标记的omega连看都看不见那东西，简直觉得是在被一头猪用肚皮拱来拱去。但是不管怎么样，赤司征十郎的风度依旧存在：所以他节性地喘了几声，又象征性地流了几滴眼泪，免得打击到身为alpha的自尊。  
从使心里抵触到几乎要呕吐，身体还是食髓知味地渐渐兴奋起来。男人熟练地顶到生殖腔，在那里播下第一批种子，然后才开始真正地品尝他的omega。从胯骨一路上移啮咬到锁骨下方，赤司征十郎咬紧了下唇——他真的有些担忧自己会因为打篮球练出来的条件反射给他一拳。  
快点结束吧，我不想再忍耐了。他无声地祈祷着，霎时啃着他胸口的男人竟然真的停下了动作。他像老式放映机似的延迟了几秒才抬起头，露骨的眼神却依旧黏在他腿间的薔薇色耻毛上。他若有所思地道，“我今天去见了绿间真太郎，因为我听说你们还有联系。”  
赤司征十郎便浑身僵硬起来。此时就算是被视奸的阴暗愤怒，也无法再掩盖他身为omega的软弱天性。他的alpha皱起眉耸动了几下鼻翼，这种时侯他阴沉下来的表情才有了点应有的压迫感。  
“你们上床了？你身上有他的味道。”

现在，要怎么办呢？在这荒谬的婚烟关系开始的第一天他就藏了一把剪刀在床头，只要伸手就能拿到；而枕头底下有绿间开的避孕药物，吃一次有36小时的药效。所以，是把那把剪刀插进他的喉管里，自此彻底解脱呢，还是继续忍气吞声，退而求其次地用身体换来他的不过问呢？  
略微权衡之后，他眯起眼睛勾起一个笑容。  
“我想，我们都没有资格过问对方的私生活。”搞笑什么，无数次身体接触时所感受到的，他身上的omega信息素浓度，可不是简筒单单的拥抱亲吻就能达到的程度。话说，连最基本的善后处理都不做一下，或者说，连象征性想要隐瞒的意愿都没有表现出来，是在向他示威么？  
隐去容易让自己失控的愤怒情绪，赤司征十郎扯住他的领带，压低了的挑逗音调里尽是刻意的嘲讽之意和恶作剧达成的愉悦，“——你要是有那么长，戳进去还能够到他射在我里面的东西。”  
他松开了手，戏谑地挑眉观察着男人混合着扭曲的愤怒和尴尬的表情。真是可笑，先不说已经被标记过的omega接触到其他alpha会出现的无法避免的排异现象，光是绿间和他的羞耻心跟道德观就决定了他们不可能做出这种事。  
“你这个婊子！”  
真是个肤浅又愚蠢的alpha啊，会被激将法惹得暴怒的人肯定是大脑菱缩了；他在心里评论道——用着事不关己的语气——做他的omega真是可悲。  
所以，杀了他吧。  
什么名誉什么自持都抛到脑后去好了，谋杀所应得的罪刑他也不是承受不起；从他“被”嫁给那个alpha的那一天起，幸福、以及正常的生活就不再与他有关。虽然解决掉这个男人之后再因为ao连接被他一起带到地狱什么的听起来不太美好，但是只要能把那副身体、那种味道从自己的生活中彻底地剔除出去的话，好像也没什么是不可以做的。  
现在，只需要一点迫力，一点示弱，和理所当然的一点信息素勾引，就能轻而易举地把他推向致命的温柔乡。  
“你能记住我的脸吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你最好记住。”他举起了剪刀，背着光的的精致脸庞上，一双赤金交织的眼瞳亮得让人心生恐惧直至动弹不得；他看起来如同美杜莎般艳丽妩媚又可怖至极，“不久，你就会在地狱里再看到这张脸了。”

那把握柄上阳刻着雕花的剪刀完全没入了锁骨中央的凹陷处，意料之中的，没有太多无谓的挣扎，也没有多少腥臭的血液迸溅出来。完美的死刑。赤司征十郎就着现在这个下体相连的姿势微微塌下了腰，冷静地把双指伸入了末端镀银的圆环，尽力克服着阻力让两扇刀刃分离的弧度达到最大。  
在生理上的审判到来之前，他还稍微留有些余力为自己想想万一侥幸存活后在法庭上该说的脱罪宣言。包裹着软掉的性器的内壁传来丝丝缕缕清浅的痒意，他微微蹙眉对抗着欲望，脑中却自发地回忆起了他曾经旁听过的人体学课程：男性死亡的一小时或两小时后，他的性器官会达到此生的最大兴奋度。赤司征十郎轻颤着把自己从那个折磨了他四个月的刑具上解救出来，心底探头探脑的一点愉悦感也终于爆发。  
而猝然从胸腔开始向全身蔓延的剧痛猛烈得让人措手不及，他弓起身体用力捂住胸口，掌心的高热却无论怎么样都无法传递到一瞬间便冰冷得几乎凝固的心脏。他感觉自己因为这仅仅只是第一轮的疼痛而快要窒息了，可当眼泪不受控制地滴落在他身下的，时间凝固般静止着的男人身上时，他却又兴奋得简直要笑出声来。微咸的液体充溢着视野夺取了他部分视力，剧烈的耳鸣让他头晕目眩。  
痛楚让意识伴随着生命力渐新流失；他好像轻飘飘地浮在云端上，双目所及之处尽是柔软温润的白光，还有圣物般飘荡的金色羽毛。那里有面容与他母亲极其相似的女人在不远处平静地笑着，他强忍着疼痛挣扎着站起来往她的处所走去，堪堪迈出一步，脚下的云层骤然化作无物，他便坠落到了万米深度的海底。想要呼吸却没有氧气，喉结微动吞下的却是咸涩的海水，他斌着睁开眼，眼前只有墨水般暗沉浑浊的黑色，还有零零碎碎的暗金色细闪。片刻他才想起去摸自己的脸，不知道流了多久的鼻血眨了好几次眼之后才勉勉强强地在视网膜上成了像，顺着指缝下淌的血液在他苍白的皮肤上染出一片惊心动魄的红。  
他身体里镶嵌的omega信息素在血管里横冲直撞，尖叫着哀嚎着向大脑传递着痛觉信息：你的alpha不爱你；他痛得难以在那具尚存有余温的尸体上保持平衡，下腹的撕裂感达到极点后只留下让人头脑发昏的麻木。好像有什么人在拿着利器深深刺入他的太阳穴，就连一丝细微的风都在吹过他耳边时自发地汇聚成轻语：你的alpha死了，你也活不长了。  
赤司征十郎用尽全身最后一点力气从他曾经的alpha身上滚了下来。他努力地睁大眼睛看向天花板上的水晶吊灯，但就连那点暖黄色的光芒都逐渐被眼前密密麻麻的黑色斑点所吞噬。后颈的腺体也极合时宜地肿胀着疼痛起来，骨节间不甚明显却又让人无法忽视的钝痛几乎让他发狂。  
他想，他的瞳孔一定开始扩大了。就像刚刚他在那个男人眼里看到的一样。艰难地做了几个深呼吸让自己的表情尽量显得平静，他希望警察破门而入时看到的尸体能一如既往的风度翩翩。当然，若是那个时候他已经自行清醒过来的话，那自然更好。  
他闭上了眼。双手重叠放在胸前，一如他二十年来所受到的西式教育所要求的那样。额角不住地淌下冷汗，他绷紧了身体以抑止自己的颤抖。  
些微的平静来临时，他默念道，"To be——”  
or not to be?  
End


End file.
